Kid Tamaki
A younger incarnation of a Boku no Hero Academia character, "Kid Tamaki" has been around in Poste, Carbon, Resuria, and even Haven. Despite being nine, he has quite the arsenal of powers and a kind-hearted soul. Personality Tamaki has a weak mentality. He gets anxious when speaking to a large audience, and will face away and lean into a wall if he is unable to keep going. He seems to also be rather sensitive, even to the point of becoming upset when someone he is fighting insults him. He also seeks for confirmation when he had done a task, indicating that he cannot recognize his own achievements. Tamaki also has some sort of victim complex. However, he is not without his more stern beliefs which he will uphold and vocalize. However, after meeting Luffy, Sanji, and training with Kamina, he's become a lot more confident in himself and his powers. Abilities Manifest Using his body, he can manifest the characteristics of the things he eats. He can make multiple transformations at once. This Quirk is not limited to merely animals or plants but also materialistic objects, like Hojo's crystal, so Tamaki can manifest the characteristics of anything he eats as long as he can consume it. However, this Quirk appears to have its limits as he has to eat the power he wants to use everyday. The proficiency of his abilities depend on how much he eats, an example is his octopus fingers that appear more powerful the more takoyaki he eats. He is also able to combine his manifestations. It also appears that any damage or removal of his manifestations have no permanent damage towards his actual body. Additionally, he is even able to use his Quirk with objects that are not typically food items, such as crystals. Final Fantasy Wind-based Magic Tamaki uses this, and is known to use high-tier spells from this. Stand That's Why I'm Not Alone A stand with the ability to transform into others. It picks up personality quirks from people it’s morphed as, and already has Phantom Blood Dio's cockiness. The downsides of this stand are that it has to actually know the person, as well as that the person it is transformed into takes the damage (and not the stand user) unless the stand is in its untransformed state. It can only stop being transformed when Tamaki is knocked unconscious, the person it's morphed as dies, or as long as the stand hasn't been injured or engaged in combat. JoJo Vampire Zombie/Vampire Creation: He can create Zombies either from a living human or the cadaver of the deceased. The Zombies are also strong creatures, but less so than their vampiric creator. Therefore, they will obey him. The process of zombification involves the injection of a vampire extract into one's blood vessels. This technique can be perfected to sire other Vampires. Enhanced Senses: Vampires have greatly heightened senses. Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: '''Creates two pressurized fluid jets from the eyes. Strong enough to cut cleanly through a stone column. '''High-level Regeneration: The body is able to live even after having vital body parts amputated. It will regenerate and the body parts can reattach themselves. Vampires can also control their detached body parts. However, Vampires can still die if their head is damaged sufficiently. Vaporization Freezing Technique: A freezing ability enabling vampires to freeze their own body parts and transfer the loss of energy by touch. It is able to cancel out the Ripple by freezing the blood in the user's body. Fusion: An ability that allows a vampire to graft parts of different organisms together. It can be used to make animal-human hybrids, or even graft a vampire's head to another body once theirs becomes unusable. Flesh Buds: A vampire's cells can spawn these Flesh Buds and insert them into the brains of living beings to control them. If someone tries to remove the spore, it will grow tentacles in a attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. The process can be accelerated by anyone able to manipulate life at a cellular level. Hypnosis: Vampires can use this, although it can be cancelled out by the ripple. Superhuman Strength: Vampires are exceptionally strong beings. One weakened Vampire could destroy a brick wall with one punch, Dio himself could lift a road roller and jump high in the air with it. A measurement of Straizo's strength set his finger pressure as 325 kg/cm2. Superhuman Agility: Vampire are very agile, their speed having been likened to that of a cheetah by Speedwagon. They able to jump several meters up in the air (a weakened Straizo could jump up to 4.22 meters in the air). Other demonstrations of agility include casually hanging from a ceiling and leaping great distances. Blood Sucking: Vampires consume the blood of living creatures to sustain themselves. Unlike traditional Vampires, they suck their victim's blood with their hands, digging the fingers directly inside the target to suck their blood. Blood consumption will strengthen a Vampire and heal him if he was weakened before. In a weakened state, a Vampire will instinctively crave blood and may attack any victim to regenerate. Hypnotism Learned from Django, it allows him to hypnotize people so long as he uses his magic pendulum, and says these words: “On the count of one two, manifest… you’ll...-" continued with a sentence. After he says that, all it would take is "One two, manifest" to put the hypnotic effect into motion. Relationships Monkey D. Luffy (ZoeyVEVOalt) He's good friends with Monkey D. Luffy, knowing him since the first few days of his time in Free Lands. He learned more about his quirk, and even other new abilities (such as his Final Fantasy magic) from his rubbery friend and mentor. Vinsmoke Sanji (ZoeyVEVOalt) Kid Tamaki met Sanji, or Uncle Sanji as he calls him, one day when Sanji was looking for a kid to pose as his nephew. Tamaki and him have become close friends since, with Sanji even being a bit like an actual uncle to the boy. Kamina (ZoeyVEVOalt) When Luffy once died, Tamaki was distraught. Kamina found him, and cheered him up as well as trained the kid as to be stronger, and more tough. Zod/Zodeku (ZoeyVEVOalt) A friend of Kid Tamaki's. They met, and bonded, over their shared passion for the Dragon Ball franchise. Django (dynamicofficer) A man whom Kid Tamaki learned another type of hypnotism from. He learned this before ending up as a vampire. Terezi Pyrope (Constellationss) A good friend of the boy's, although he hasn't seen her much lately. Tamaki Amajiki (Canon Age) (DefiantSushi / DefiantSushiALT) The both of them have a brother-like bond, and the older one is the reason for Kid Tamaki being brought back from death as a JoJo Vampire. Sombra (dragonflame499 / oSymmetra) With her being the former girlfriend of the older incarnation of him, she acted almost like a mix of a sisterly and motherly figure towards him, and would try to protect him even though he is, by most definitions, stronger than her. Trivia * He sometimes wears a cowboy hat, which Luffy got for him. * At one point, he was able to titan shift due to eating the flesh of the Female Titan. He had to manifest it and eat the flesh daily as to keep the power, and due to being kidnapped once he had lost the ability. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters